Zatton
The Zatton (EMZ-017) is a Brachiosaurus-type of Zoid, one of over 200 species of bio-mechanical lifeforms that form the Zoid race depicted in TOMY's Zoids Franchise. Overview The Zatton is a Brachiosaurus-type Zoid, created by the Zenebas Empire. Sharing many of its parts with the Geruder to ease production, the Zatton was created to act as a command and recon machine for other Zenebas units. Its long neck gave the commander an excellent view of the battlefield, while its detachable cockpit module could be used as a separate recon platform. As a command and recon platform, the Zatton is not intended for direct combat. While it shares the Geruder's twin electromagnetic launchers; the weapons are mounted facing backwards. This was designed more to discourage pursuers than for use as an offensive weapon. Over the years, much confusion has developed between the Zatton (Zunder in the OER) and the Geruder. (Zaton in the OER) Battle Story Appearances The Zatton was one of the first Zoids created by the Zenebas Empire, appearing in the ZAC 1980s. The Zoid was used alongside other early Zenebas Zoids like the Molga and Geruder, usually deployed to lead forces of other units. While more capable then the early Helic Zoids like the Elephantus, the advance of Zoids technology left the Zatton largely obsolete by the ZAC 2030s. By ZAC 2039, the design had been replaced with the larger Brachios. The design was not revived by the Guylos Empire. Media Appearances UK Zoids comic The Zunder was one of the types of Zoid found in the Red Mutant army, serving under Redhorn in his campaign of conquest of Zoidstar. A single Zunder, oddly identified only as "Zunder" instead of having a unique name, joined Krark's army alongside with his partner (and, strangely for a mutant, friend) Zaton. Like Zaton, Zunder was very talkative, often mocking of other Zoids' efforts in battle. Zaton and Zunder became two of Krark's top lieutenants, however even then they tended to act more as independent agents. A strange thing, in one issue of the comic, we can see those two far bigger than a Tank, which is not respecting the scale. It is maybe a mistake in the drawing, and not a way to make those two Zoids different from the others. After Zaton was destroyed, Zunder was dropped form the comic, his fate unknown. Numerous other Zatons and Zunders later appeared in the comic, but none showed the same personality or individuality of these two. Models Zoids (1983) The Zaton was released as part of the Zoids (1983) line. Introduced in Japan in 1983, production continued until about 1985. The Zatton comes on three frames along with a small wind-up motor, two separate cockpit pieces, a clear canopy, twelve rubber caps, a small chrome silver pilot, and label sheets. The Zatton is moulded in maroon and silver, with a red canopy. Two of the frames were shared with the Geruder, and the head was shared with several other early Zenebas Zoids, including the Malder and Marder. The Zoid uses a simple wind-up motor for its motion; once wound, the Zoid walks forwards with a steady shuffling gait. A panel on the Zoid's front can be opened to reveal a hidden cannon. Spider-Man and Zoids The Zatton was released in Europe under the name Zunder in 1986-87. This version was identical to the Japanese version, save for the packaging. Some catalogues and promotional materials confusingly refer to this Zoid as "Zatton". Robo Strux The Zatton was released in the US as a part of the Robo Strux line, under the name Brox. The Zoid was colored in rust-red, dark green and grey-brown, with a green canopy. Toy's Dream Project The Zatton was released in 2006 in the Toy's Dream Project Zenebas Memorial Box Set. MZ This Zoids was released by Tomymate as a MZ and was called the Zatton MKII. It was colored black and bright red. ---- Category:Zoids Category:Sauropod-Type Zoids Category:OJR Category:OER Category:Zoids MZ Category:Robo Strux Category:Zenebas Empire Zoids Category:Lightweight Zoids